Flare
Master Flare is a wise, elderly Sun Snake dragon who was the former senior master of the Celestial Palace. He is credited as the creator of Dragon Kata martial arts, founder of the Village of Prosperity, and developer of the foretold Dragon Master legend. He is the father of Master Sun, and grandfather of the nine main Planet Dragons. Biography & Overview Early Years The''' '''Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Master Flare did not physically appear throughout the events in the sequel, though sometimes his name was mentioned by certain characters, usually with a sentence having to do with the Dragon Master legend. Flare's spirit actually makes a cameo near the very end of the 'movie', where he watches over all the dragons living in peace after finally defeating Captain Syringe. General Information Appearance Presumably due to severe age, Master Flare is hunched and wrinkled. For facial features, he has pointed-ears with light-brown rims, and feathery crests along the sides of his head. His jaw is rectangular and strong, with a long tuft of fur underneath his chin. He has a golden fur-pelt with scarlet claws, underbelly, and tail-tuft. His back-fur is bright orange, as well. For clothing, Flare wears a maroon-colored translation collar, and an unusually long cloak with the symbol of a flame on the back. He also sports a tiny, jade-green bead encircling the tip of his chin-tuft. Personality Master Flare is the father and supreme mentor of Sun and the Planet Dragons, and has strong faith on anyone who looks forward to having a good future. He is generally considered to be sage by many, for his extraordinary wisdom and knowledge. Because of this, Flare is deeply respected by everyone in the City of Prosperity, and is very slow to anger. His teaching ways are a bit puzzling to others, and he often uses witty metaphors to emphasize his point, until one could understand. He was known as the greatest Dragon Kata master in history, with a long-lasting reputation that remains unrivaled. He reveals that power of Dragon Kata is not just a fighting tactic, but as a force made for good and to ward-off all evil. Flare has passed this down to other masters and students for generations. However he does poke small doses of fun & humor, perhaps as a test for one's patience, or simply for his own amusement. According to the first 'movie', Flare finally had the opportunity to locate the Dragon Master. But later, he knew that he had to spend the last remainder of his lifetime. He remains calm and optimistic for the future, even when he was about to pass away. In all terms of his persona, Master Flare is a kindhearted and majestic individual, willing to give disciplinary advice to others, and keeping his voice at a controlled tone/manner. Many, including Sun & the Planet Dragons had an everlasting faith in their former senior-master's legacy. Abilities & Weaponry Fire Breath: Like every Sun Snake, Flare is capable of breathing fire. He was only using it when gently lighting a few candles in the Celestial Palace. Perhaps he could only blow light flames due to old age, or simply because he chooses to. Blinding Effect: Though not demonstrated physically throughout the entire storyline, though it was mentioned briefly when Sun believed her father's blinding ability radiates like "the power of a thousand suns", possibly meaning that Flare's said ability may be extremely effective. Fire Staff: Before giving it to Sun, Flare possessed great techniques with the Fire Staff. He once used it to halt Vulcan in midair, and prevent him from stealing the Dragon's Spiritual Gift. Though usually when not in combat, Flare simply uses the staff in the form of a walking stick. Fighting Style As a master of all Dragon Kata, Master Flare's fighting ability remains at a high level in skill, and matches no other. It is quite surprising how he could actually prove being more than capable of handling against even the strongest/highest-ranking warriors, including Vulcan himself as demonstrated in the original 'movie'. Trivia Category:Sun Snakes Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males